Hashirama Senju
Hashirama Senju (千手柱間, Senju Hashirama), Pierwszy Hokage (初代火影, Shodai Hokage) był założycielem Konohy, starszym bratem Drugiego Hokage oraz dziadkiem Piątej Hokage i jej brata, Nawakiego. Jest znany ze swoich zdolności używania Mokutona - Kekkei Genkai, które łączy w sobie natury Suiton i Doton, tworząc drewno. Historia Hashirama był początkowo przywódcą klanu Senju. Podczas pierwszej wojny, Hashirama i jego klan nieustannie walczył z klanem Uchiha i ich liderem, Uchiha Madarą. On i pozostali klanowicze zaproponowali rozejm z klanem Uchiha i sprzymierzyli się z Madarą, po czym dwaj przywódcy, wraz z ich klanami, założyli Konohę. Później Madara opuścił Konohę, ponieważ w czasie pokoju przez jego klan był on nazywany potworem, z powodu tego, że wydłubał oczy brata - Izuny - z powodu swoich egoistycznych pragnień, gdy dano mu „wolną rękę” w celu ochrony klanu. Ten konflikt zaowocował powstaniem walki między Madarą a Hashiramą w Dolinie Końca, którą on wygrał. Dwa posągi z Madarą i Hashiramą zostały wyryte w skale wokół wodospadu, aby uczcić stoczony przez nich pojedynek.thumb|left|Posąg Hashiramy w Dolinie końca W pewnym momencie chciał on zdobyć kontrolę nad kilkoma Ogoniastymi Demonami, aby później rozdzielić je pomiędzy krajami - jako symbol pokoju oraz w celu wyrównania sił między Wioskami. Kiedy został Hokage, Hashirama pokonał Kakuzu, który otrzymał zlecenie od TakiGakure, aby go zabić. Jednakże wojna nadal trwała, a przyszłość Konohy nie została jeszcze przekazana w ręce następnego pokolenia. W niekrótkim czasie Hashirama wraz z jego młodszym bratem Senju Tobiramą - przyszłym Nidaime Hokage, zaczęli trenować młodego Sarutobiego Hiruzena – przyszłego Sandaime Hokage. Wkrótce po założeniu Konohy Hashirama zginął w walce, pozostawiając młodszego brata, który odziedziczył po Hashiramie tytuł i tym samym stał się Nidaime Hokage. Hashirama był pokazany jako bardzo spokojna i odpowiedzialna osoba, która troszczyła się o innych z głębokim poczuciem lojalności. Widział mieszkańców Konohy jako część swojej własnej rodziny. Również okazał się bardzo mądrym człowiekiem, kiedy wyuczył Hiruzena na świetnego shinobi wartego zostać Hokage. To on pierwszy wierzył w to, że wszyscy shinobi z KonohaGakure powinni pokazać prawdziwą lojalność wobec siebie nawzajem i że Kage muszą być skłonni do poświęcenia swojego życia dla wioski, aby stać się wzorem dla wszystkich shinobi, a także mieszkańców.thumb|left Po śmierci Hashiramy i jego brata, Tobiramy, Orochimaru atakuje Konohę, gdy nad wioską sprawuje panowanie Sandaime - Sarutobi Hiruzen. Wskrzesza braci Senju techniką Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei do walki z Hokage. W czasie walki Hashirama pokazuje swoje wspaniałe możliwości związane z Mokutonem oraz znakomite umiejętności w zakresie taijutsu. Jego dusza zostaje ostatecznie zapieczętowana wraz z jego bratem i rękoma Orochimaru w żołądku Boga Śmierci przywołanego przez Sandaime. Przed tym jak jego dusza zostaje całkowicie zapieczętowana, on i Tobirama przepraszają swojego byłego ucznia za problemy, które spowodowali. Orochimaru użył jego genów do eksperymentów na dzieciach, aby uzyskać zdolności Mokutona oraz kontrolę nad Ogoniastymi Demonami. Przeżył jedynie Yamato (Tenzou) oraz Daznou (6 hokage) którzy odziedziczyli po nim Kekkei Genkai. Jednakże Orochimaru w ogóle nie miał pojęcia, że przeżyło jakieś dziecko, dlatego tym większe był jego zaskoczenie, gdy spotkał się z Yamato na Moście Nieba i Ziemi. Hashirama został uznany przez Uchiha Madarę i kilka Jouninów z Konohy za najbardziej szanowanego shinobi swoich czasów. Był również uważany za jednego z najsilniejszych shinobi podczas wojen ninja, a jedyną osobą, która była w stanie ocenić go i jego klan był Madara i klan Uchiha. Był bardzo szanowany przez wszystkich, a nawet sam Madara miał szacunek dla jego siły. Dowodem tego, jak doskonałym shinobi był Hashirama, było pokonanie Madary i Dziewięcioogoniastego Kyuubi’ego, który był pod kontrolą Madary w czasie pojedynku. Madara jest posiadaczem Enternal Mangekyou Sharingana, zaawansowanej formy Mangekyou Sharingana, dlatego też jest to bardzo dziwne, że Hashirama wygrał. Pokonanie Kyūbiego no Yōko (Dziewięcioogoniasty Kyuubi) w pojedynkę było naprawdę legendarnym wyczynem, ponieważ jedyną osobą, która nie pokonała, a tylko uwięziła Kyūbiego przy pomocy pieczęci Shiki Fūjin był Yondaime Hokage – Namikaze Minato. Wracając do jego walki z Madarą, Hashirama pokazuje również, jak bardzo dobrze przywołuje dużo różnych broni za pośrednictwem zwoi. Hashirama poprzez swoje Kekkei Genkai był w stanie tworzyć drzewa, powodować by urosły do gigantycznych rozmiarów i manipulować nimi, aby przybierały różne kształty, a następnie stosować je w bitwie. Było powiedziane, że ta zdolność była użyta do budowy fundamentów Wioski Liścia. Dzięki tej możliwości Hashirama był w stanie kontrolować Bijū (Ogoniaste Demony). Madara wspomina również, że w czasach, gdy założył Konohę z Hashiramą, posiadał kilka Bijū pod jego kontrolą, jednakże rozdzielił je pomiędzy krajami w celu wyrównania sił między krajami. Przypuszcza się, że zdolność ta jest wzmacnia się wraz z jego bardzo cennym naszyjnikiem składającym się ze skrystalizowanej chakry, ale jak na razie działanie jego jest nieznane. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia